Reader, her sister, and some robot bois
by IReallyLikeSpace
Summary: To be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm doing. This is based off of TFA (Transformers animated) and reader.
1. Before we begin

Okay, so reader has a sister (you guys are twins) but she is older than you by a hour

reader and your sister don't talk much which often makes people think you and her are mute

you guys are older than Sari by 5 years (making you two 13)

besides lots of adventures there will be fluff

you and your sister are (supprisingly) very fast and can jump pretty high

you two are very skilled at knife fighting

you both used to live more up north where there was cold weather before moving where you two currently live

reader and sister both have a bit of an appearance in this book

I dunno what else to put


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

You both strolled through the city while staring at everything in awe. It was so huge! There was some people giving you weird looks but you both didn't mind. After all, who wouldn't stare at two girls who looked like they were wearing winter clothing in the middle of summer? You both were wearing a sweater cape (underneath was a comfy sweater) with legging and laced boots that went up to your ankles. As twins, no one would be able to tell the difference if it weren't for your clothes. Your sweater cape and leggings were black while your sister's were white. Your sister stopped abruptly in front of a building, this must be the place as there were others waiting too.

"Hello and welcome children! My name is Dr. Sumdac and I will be your tour guide, now shall we begin?" Dr. Sumdac said. During the tour, he showed you and explained many things as you and your sister looked in amazement. Then a girl appeared chasing a robotic dog that had something in its mouth. After a small tug of war the girl fell on Dr. Sumdac. "Forgive me children! this is my daughter Sauri." He said as he got up. "What's it like growing up around these cool robots?" Some random boy asked, "I dunno, what's it like to go to school with other kids?" Sauri said as she continued to chew gum. Dr. Sumdac stepped in, "I apologize for the interruption, but my daughter must return to her studies now" he said as a robot began to carry her out of sight with the dog following after her.

You all continued with the tour as nothing ever happened. You all stopped at a window "here we are working on the latest development of nano technology self replicating microscopic diagnostic robots designed to fight disease, monitor and repair the human body" Dr. Sumdac explained. You and your sister listened with astonishment before rushing over to a microscope and peeking in to see small robots helping replicate a cell. Something went wrong and the cockroach began to grow in size. You and your sister remained call but everyone else began to panic.

Suddenly, the cockroach burst through the window causing everyone to scream. Everyone began to run while the cockroach made it's way outside. Your sister tugged at your cape, you turned and both of you stayed silent until you realized that the girl named Sauri may still be in the building. Both of you nodded at eachother before beginning to go look for her.

After a while of searching you both heard a familiar voice. You both rushed in the room to see Sauri searching for something. Your sister tapped her shoulder and she turned to look "oh! it's you guys! can you please help me find sparkplug?" she asked with a pleading look. You both nodded before beginning to check in between small cracks, using your legs to kick away rubble. "how come you guys don't talk? or use your arms? Do you guys even have arms?" Sauri asked only to be met with silence. She let out a small huff before returning to searching for her dog. After a moment of silence she asked, "Hey, what are your names?" she said as she turned to look at you two. Your sister turned to look at her as she took out a note pad and quickly scribbled something down and handing it to her. "(Y/N) and (S/N)? Those are nice names!" Sauri said, "I also like the messenger bags you both are carrying!" she said as she smiled, you both nodded at her as you both grinned.

Despite her new friends not speaking much. She really liked them! She liked there cute natural rosy cheeks, there outfits, and there hair that went up to their chins that seemed to look smooth and silky. They may be taller and older than her, but they honestly looked young. She could spend the whole day giving them complements!

You both watched as the dog suddenly appear and snatch the security card off Sauri's neck. "Hey!" Sauri shouted, "come on you two!" Sauri said as she began to chase Sparkplug, both of you following closely behind. At one point you three managed to get to the entrance and escape the lab. You and your sister watched in amusement as Sauri attempted to snatch her security card back. After a bit you both decided to help her out by standing in front of the dog causing it to halt. Sauri took the opportunity to snatch her card back but the dog just wouldn't let go.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee, "must be some kind of pet" Bumblebee answered. "Why would that four legged bot want a pet that big? three none the less!" before Bumblebee could answer, they were interrupted by the decepticon slamming its strange whip down. They both got closer to the strange pet things, "Hi little creatures! my name is bulkhead! did you lose your owner bot?" Bulkhead asked. The little creatures stared at him in shock before the smallest one opened it's mouth and began to scream. They both backed up in fear, "they must be scared!" Bulkhead said as he watched the creature run away, the other two close behind.

"come on guys! we gotta escape from whatever those things are!" Sauri yelled before bumping into a tentacle thing as another wrapped around you and your sister in a tight grip lifting you three up in the air. The three watched as the vehicles weren't actually vehicles but instead strange robot thingies.

"autobots! attack!" the blue, white and red one shouted before they all began to attack the giant cockroach. A hit to the face to the cockroach caused it to release it's grip from the three of you but it caused you three to start falling only to be caught by a yellow robot. "Hi, i'm Bumblebee" the machine spoke, "I'm Sauri" she said. "oh don't be, I like my name" he said. "no I mean- anyways, the one on my left is (S/N) and on my right is (Y/N), what are you?" Sauri said. "I'm an autobot" he said, a bunch of police drones appeared and began to shoot at bumblebee. "go away! shoo! shoo!" Bumblebee said as he dodged bullets. "I'd love to stick around and chat but I gotta go!" Bumblebee said as he set the three of you down. He quickly shot all the drones before running back out.

You all rushed up to the top of the building before watched the fight happen below. the three watched as bumblebee managed to come to the top of the building before taking a leap of faith right into the roaches mouth. It froze for a moment before collapsing into a bunch of dust. "come on guys! let's go check it out!" Sauri said before running out the building, you both followed her. The three of you approached Bumblebee "Bumblebee, is that you?" she asked causing him to turn around "sauri?" he asked. Sauri rambled how he was amazing, _"Sauri, calm down" _you gently whispered to her, she faced you with shock "you can talk?" she asked. "Sauri, my friend got really hurt so I have to go" Bumblebee said. Sauri didn't listen to him and went over to his car door, opened it and climbed inside only for Bumblebee to take her out.

"Bumblebee! I said roll out!"

Bumblebee agreed to take her with him, "Yes!" Sauri said before climbing in. "What about you guys? are you coming?" he asked, you both nodded before climbing in. After a bit of driving they drove into the ocean, "ummm, are we gonna be able to breath down there?" Sauri asked. "Oh sure!" after a moment of silence "...what's breath?" he asked.

Bumblebee began to talk with the others, "what's happening? I can't see!" Sauri said, You and your sister began to shuffle a bit in an attempt to see. "will you keep it down in there?!" Bumblebee asked as he strapped the seatbelts onto you three. Bumblebee had to come up with an excuse and the others answered but at that point you and your sister weren't paying attention. Sauri began to struggle causing her to kick the door open. Bumblebee slammed the door shut and began to move backwards and forwards in attempt to keep Sauri quiet.

All it did was cause the three of you to slip out of the seatbelts and begin to bounce all over the place. Sauri ended up faceplanting on the wheel causing a loud alarm to blare. You an your sister had wide eyes as the alarm continued to blare.

"Bumblebee will you just transform to robot mode?" a slightly agitated voice asked, "right...robot mode..." Bumblebee said before turning to the corridor and dumping Sauri out in a hole. He attempted to dump you and your sister too but you both clung on. "Ugh, you know what? you two can stay" he said before transforming. The sudden transformation caused you and your sister to be in a slightly cramped place but you both didn't mind. "I feel much better now!" he said to the others, he shivered a bit as he felt you two move a bit.

The autobots continued discussing things but you an your sister just wanted to know where Sauri went, at one point you heard footsteps meaning someone had left the room. Bumblebee followed said footsteps, a slightly startled scream was heard, "how did you get aboard on this ship?" the voice said. "they followed me home!" Bumblebee said, then, very suddenly, you and your sister were removed from your hiding places. "these two also followed me!" he said as he held you two up. "Can I keep It?" Bumblebee asked, Sauri had a annoyed expression, "I'm not an it! i'm a she!" she then pointed over to you two, "they are also she's!" she said. "surely you must have an explanation for this?" the red and blue robot said, something must have happened because now they were heading to a room. "I can't keep him stable!" a red and white robot said as he leaned over a black and golden robot. Sauri's key card began to glow as she was dragged over near the robot, Bumblebee helped her get up.

She plugged the key into the robot's chest and the room became indulged in a bright light. Then, the robot's chest was fixed and he began to wake up. "That is, quiet the cure" he said as he sat up, everyone just stared with a shocked expression. "can all she's do that? Bumblebee asked. "I don't even know how I did that" Sauri responded. Red and blue robot just shook his head, "at this point nothing suprises me, I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than in my whole cyberton service career" he said. You and your sister had no idea what that meant. "uh oh, my dad must be looking for me.." Sauri said, you and your sisters mother is still probably working, she probably won't be home at the usual time since of the incident today, your mother works as a nurse in a hospital.

Soon, a bunch of cars surrounded the autobots, "put your hands where I can see 'em!" the police officer shouted, "why does he want us to do that?" he asked your sister, her (e/c) eyes widened a bit since she didn't expect him to ask her that question. Before she could answer that question Sauri did it for her, "I dunno, I guess it makes you look less scary or something" she said. The autobots proceeded to raise their hands, Dr. Sumdac raced towards his daughter an hugged her. "It's okay guys you can put your hands down!" Sauri shouted, as the autobots put their hands down.

You and your sister were sorta just awkwardly standing there. After a while you and your sister began to head home.

In the morning, you and your sister watched on the news to see the autobots shaking hands with Dr. Sumdac. Your sister had a cup of water and poured a bit over your head. You let out a small yelp as it dripped onto your face, you turned to face her and she had put the cup of water down but she had a grin on her face. You got up with a grin and began to chase her. For the rest of the morning, you and your sister had a silent game of tag.


	3. DISCONTINUED

You know what? This was a bad idea lol.

I found a better place to put this so bye.

sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
